Joy Everson and the Sorcerer's Stone
by PercyJacksonIsMyLife24
Summary: Meet Joyce Everson a muggle born witch and the fourth member of the golden quartet. Along with her best friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione. As they solve the school's first mystery. But as they get deeper into the mystery she finds herself more then she ever thought that she ever thought she would. Harry/OC


Hey everybody this is one of my stories it basically instead of 3 friends in the trio there are 4 which makes it a quartet. Her name is Joyce or Joy and she is Muggleborn. Hope you like it read and review.

Chapter 1: I'm a What!

It was a beautiful morning on Everson Farm. I'm 10 years old and my name is Joyce Rose Everson. I was riding her chestnut thoroughbred horse Whisper.

I was riding western because she was on a trail and wanted a brake from riding English.

I rode down to the mailbox and got the mail. Grabbing all that was in the box I closed the mailbox and kicked Whisper to a canter and back to the stable.

Once I was outside the stable I dismounted and walked into the stable where I saw my 7 year old little sister Lyndsey Sierra Everson was in the barn.

I put Whisper in his stall and said, "Lyndsey what are you doing in here I told you along with Mum and Dad not to come in the barn without one of us being here."

She said, "I know but Mum and Dad sent me to get you. They said that somebody is here to see you." I said, "Okay tell Mum and Dad that I'll be in as soon as I untack Whisper. Can you bring in the mail."

Lyndsey said, "Sure thing sis. Meet you inside." I walked into Whispers stall and took off his tack and put it on the stall and brushed him. Walking out of the stall I put the tack in the tackroom and walked out of the barn.

I walked to my house and took off my boots and walked into the house and called out, "MUM! DAD!" My father Ryan said, "In the living room Joy."

I walked into the living room and saw that my parents were talking to someone. My mother said, "Joyce this is Professor Flitwick a teacher at the school that your going to be attending."

I said, "Hi. Mom what's going on?" My mother said, "Joyce sit down."

I sat down next to my little sister and the Professor Flitwick said, "Joyce you know all the stuff you can do without meaning?" I said, "Yeah. I always thought it was weird but I learned to accept it." He said, "Well it's not weird for you. You see you're a witch." I said, "I'm sorry but until you prove it I can't accept it."

He took out his wand an did a spell and I said, "I believe you." Professor Flitwick said, "Well here is your letter. I'm going to take you to Diagon Alley in a little while but first I need to talk to your parents."

I said, "Alright. Mum, Dad. I'll be in my room." I walked up to my bedroom put my letter on my desk and went to my closet and grabbed my favorite tank top and shoes. I then walked over to my dresser and got my shorts that had a belt. I then walked over to my jewelry box and got out my key necklace, hoop earrings, and two sets of bracelets that I always wore. I laid it out on my bed and walked into my bathroom. (My room has a bathroom connected to it.)

I walked into my bedroom and closed and locked the door before I took off my riding clothes (which was jeans and a t-shirt) and got into the shower. AS soon as I got out I grabbed my pink towel that said Joyce. I walked into my bedroom and got dressed I left my hair down in it natural curly hair way.

I then sat down at my desk and opened my letter it read…

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(order of merlin, first class, grand sorc., chf. Warlock, supreme mugwump, international confed. of wizards)

Dear Ms. Everson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minvera McGonagall

Deputy Head Mistress

I opened the second piece of parchment and read…

Uniform

First year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (Black)

One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) By: Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic By: Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory By: Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration By: Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi By: Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions By: Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them By: Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self Protection By: Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMNDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

I couldn't believe it I was a witch and I was going to a school of witchcraft and wizardry. This was going to be a fresh start for me.

I was still deep in thought when I heard a knock on my door. I turned around and saw that it was Lyndsey. I said, "Hey Lynds what's up?" She said, "It's time to go. I said, "Okay thanks." I grabbed my list and me and Lyndsey walked downstairs together.

As soon as we walked into the living room I saw my mum had her purse and dad was getting the car keys. They said, "Okay Joy it's time to get your stuff for school. Your Professor it's going to show us how to get into Diagon Alley and then he has to go. He's going to meet us there at a place called the Leaky Cauldron."

We all walked out and I sat in the back seat with Lyndsey looking over the list again. My Mum said, "That's your list of school supplies right?" I said, "Yeah it is."

As soon as I finished reading it my Dad said, "We're here." We all got out and my Mum said, "Okay Joyce your professor is going to be waiting for us outside."

We walked around until we saw Professor Flitwick and he said, "In here." We followed him to the back of the Leaky Cauldron and show us the way to the Gringotts Wizard Bank. He said, "We'll go in there and exchange your muggle money for wizard money."

We walked in an exchanged some of the money that my parents had for the wizarding money and Professor Flitwick said, "This is where I leave you and to get to the platform run at the wall between 9 and 10 and you'll get to the platform and this is your ticket."

He then left and I got out my list and my Mum said, "May I see that Joy?" I handed it to her and she said, "Let's get your uniform first." We headed to the place for uniforms and stepped into the store and a lady came out and said, "Hogwarts?" I said, "Yeah I am." She said, "I figured."

She had me step up onto the stool and had me fitted for my robes until I was finished. Once she was done she said, "Your done." I got off and she handed me my packages. I then walked out to meet my parents.

My father siad, "Let's go get your school books from the store Florish and Blotts. I said, "Okay let's go." We walked over to the store and got my books.

We then went to the place for potion ingredients, and then we went to the Magical Menagerie and my mum said, "I want you to get any pet you want." I looked around and saw a barn owl and said, "Mum can I get the barn owl?"

My Mum saw the one I saw pointing to and she said, "Sure thing." We walked up to the counter and bought the owl. We then went to what I was most looking forward to getting a wand.

We went to Ollivaders and after he measured my right arm we started testing wand until we found mine which was ebony and a phoenix tail feather.

After that we went back through the Leaky Cauldron and back to the muggle world and back home.

~Gryffindor996~

READ&REVIEW


End file.
